


Take My Hand and Run

by ErinAesthetic



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Basically this is just gonna be traveling?, F/M, Fluffy, I don't see an ending for this yet, I suck at tagging, I'll tag as I go along, If It's Requested, With the Doctor of course., maybe smut?, so bare with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinAesthetic/pseuds/ErinAesthetic
Summary: He's a Time Lord. She's a mystery. And we all know how the Doctor loves his mysteries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is a fic that I wrote YEARS ago that I recently found buried in my save files. Rather than let it continue to collect dust, I decided to brush it up and share it with you guys. I hope you all enjoy it!

_Zoe_

 

Warmth. That's all I could feel. It was inciting and made me want to stay in the bundles of blankets I called a bed. It was like a fire was lit next to my face and spread all across my cheeks and forehead. But instead of burning, it was comforting and inviting... and slimey.

I slowly opened my eyes and came face to face with a snout, a sloppy wet tongue darting out of its mouth and licking from my chin to my forehead. I made a soft noise of disgusted and moved away from the gross smell of dog breath.

  
"Mal!" I whined, gently pushing away my beloved golden retriever's face. "Get away, your breath stinks."

He let out a long whine and licked my hand, trying to convince me to leave my pillow paradise and feed him his breakfast. I sighed and obliged to his demands, sitting up and sparing a glance over at my clock which read 5:56 in soft blue numbers. I was internally thankful for my pup as he always knew just when to wake me up in the mornings, making the need for an alarm useless. I just wish he would wake me up with something a little less sticky.

I reluctantly got up out of bed and shuffled my slippers on, grabbing a fuzzy blue robe and wrapping it around myself for warmth. Malekai let out a huff and followed me to the kitchen, making sure to give me room to move if I needed to.

I shuffled into the kitchen, Malekai hot on my heels. He carefully passed by me and went straight for his food bowl, sitting right next to it and waiting. I let out a soft chuckle and filled his bowl up with food, petting his head as he started eating. I then started to make my own breakfast, just a simple bowl of oatmeal, apple slices, and cinnamon with a glass of orange juice. 'Just like mom use to make.' I thought.

The world outside the kitchen window was dark and quiet as everyone on the block was asleep. I was sure that I was the only one who got up this early due to the fact that I usually opened the little diner in town. It wasn't much, but it was enough to keep me and Mal happy.

When I finished my breakfast, I washed the dishes I used and put them up to dry. Next on the agenda is to start getting ready for work. I took a quick shower and started to braid my long dyed red hair back for the day. The entire time I got ready, Mal was laying at the door, watching me lazily like he always did.

Suddenly his head popped up quickly, looking around at a noise I couldn't hear. I turned to look at him, head turned to the side.

"What is it, boy? What do you hear?" I asked.

He didn't pay any attention to me and ran straight out of the room. I followed him and stopped in the hallway that led to the front door. I walked toward it and looked through the peephole, my eyebrows furrowing when I saw nothing.

"I don't know what you're going on about but nothing's out there, boy." I said, rubbing his head and continuing my morning routine.

* * *

It was almost 7 in the morning when I finally made it to work, pulling into my usual spot behind the diner. I got out of my car and locked it, tugging my jacket tighter to fight off the cold bite of the late winter air. As I walked to the back entrance of the diner, a blue box in the ally caught my attention. I was sure it had never been there before, but I quickly shoved it off once the cold hair bit at my face.

I quickly unlocked the door and closed it behind me, shivering slightly. That's strange... the heater was usually on by the time I usually got into work. I walked to the light switch to turn on the light, but it wouldn't turn on. I tried the switch a couple more times, but nothing happened. I sighed and grabbed my phone from my pocket, dialing the number for the owner.

"Hello?" Came a sleepy voice from the other line.

"Hey Debbie. Sorry to wake you. I just wanted to ask is there something wrong with the electricity?" I asked, looking over to the thermostat. There was a soft yawn from the other end, followed by the rustling of blankets.

"No, dear. The electricity should be fine. Why?" She asked, sounding a bit more awake.

I was about to respond when a noise of clanging metal broke the silence of the empty kitchen. The hair on my arms immediately stood up as a chill ran down my spine.

"Debbie, I think someone's here." I whispered into the phone, making sure to keep my voice low so whoever was with me wouldn't hear.

"W-what? What makes you say that?" Debbie asks, worry clear in her voice.

"Something dropped in the kitchen, but I'm the only one here. Call the police. I'm going to go check." I said softly, grabbing a bat that was kept by the back door for protection.

"Zoe, don-" I quickly hung up the phone before she could finish her sentence.

The silence of the diner was unsettling now that I knew I wasn't alone. I held onto the bat so tight that my knuckles turned white, scanning the kitchen for the intruder. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I checked every possible hiding place there was. But nothing could've prepared me for what I saw when I turned the corner.

Standing in the middle of the kitchen was a large, lizard like creature. It had it's back to me and was sniffing the air in deep concentration. I let out a shaky breath and dropped the bat in shock, backing away slowly. The creature turned to the source of the sound, it's yellow eyes boring into mine.

As soon as our eyes met, it was like my body was frozen to the core. I couldn't move a muscle. My breath came out jagged and was visible in the cool air. The creature slowly crept toward me, breaking eye contact for just a moment as he duct under a vent.

Once the contact was broken, it was like my body was jump started and I was finally able to move. I quickly pulled myself together and ran straight for the back door. I could hear the monster running after me as it growled lowly which only caused me to run faster. I made it to the door and burst through it, slamming it shut behind me and locking it as fast as I could.

The creature slammed against the door, causing it to bend in slightly. I quickly sprung into action and started to push the dumpster in front of the door, blocking it off. Even if this thing had super strength, the dumpster would hopefully slow it down at least.

When the dumpster was fully in place, I backed up to check on my work. The door was fully blocked off and the banging on it had stopped, the morning falling silent once more. I took a moment to catch my breath, the icy air stinging my lungs with every breath.

Just as I was about to turn away to get in my car, the dumpster was thrown aside as the door swung open. I ducked just in time to avoid getting hit by the door flying off its hinges, but hit my head as I fell as I was unable to catch myself in time. My vision had gotten fuzzy and there was a loud ringing noise in my ear as I tried to cling to reality, my head throbbing all over.

I held my head and looked over towards the door, watching the creature helplessly as it slithered its way to me. I looked towards the ground, accepting my fate and just hoping that this creature was gone by the time Debbie arrived with the police officers. The creature stopped in front of me, heat radiating from its huge body as it knelt down.

The creature reached out a clawed hand under my chin and began to lift my head up to meet it's eyes. I tried my best to keep from looking because deep inside I knew that nothing good could come from looking, but it was like I was no longer in control of my actions as my head lifted up to look at it. But just as our eyes were about to meet, I was saved by a voice.

"Oi! Big guy! Why don't you pick on someone you own size?" The voice called.

The creature quickly turned away from me and looked towards the voice. I followed the sound of the voice and saw a man with spiky brown hair and a blue suit with a trench coat over it. He held something in his hand, but I couldn't tell what it was due to my vision still having been blurry from the hard fall.

The creature snarled at the man and shuffled towards him, fully intending to strike the man. The stranger must have saw this coming because he lifted the object towards the creature and it emitted a loud sound, causing the creature to become agitated as it covered it's ears and roared loudly. The man then stopped sounding the noise, only meaning it as a warning for the creature to back off. The message seemed to ring loud and clear as the monster growled lowly at the man, but sprinted into the woods to escape.

Once the creature was out of sight, the man rushed to my side, examining my injuries. I let out a low groan as my head pounded behind my eyes and my vision started to become spotted with black dots.

"Are you alright? How bad is it? Can you walk?" The man asked in a flurry, giving me no time to answer any of his questions.

"My head... throbbing..." I responded, still holding onto it tightly.

"You're okay. You're fine." He spoke reassuringly, but I wasn't sure if it was more for me as it was for him. "I need to get you back to the TARDIS."

I was about to question just what the hell a TARDIS was and what he was going on about before my vision started to rapidly fade and I slipped into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke in an unfamiliar room with a throbbing sensation behind my eyes. Slowly sitting up with a groan, I surveyed my surroundings. I was laying on a makeshift bed on the floor in what looked like some weird control room. I tried to stand to figure out where I was, but overestimated my strength and just fell back to the ground when I tried.

"Hey, hey! Careful now. You'll only hurt yourself if you get up." A voice called out to me.

I looked up to see the same man from earlier. The man who saved me from that weird creature. So it wasn't a dream? He walked towards me and offered me his hand to help steady myself. I reluctantly took it and stood, using his arm to support myself until I felt I was strong enough to stand on my own.

"What's going on? Where am I?" I asked, looking around again in confusion.

"You took a hard fall and hit your head. It doesn't look too bad, but you might have a headache for a while. I patched you up the best I could." He said, going over what had happened after I blacked out. I carefully touched my head to survey just how bad the injury was but was quickly surprised when there was no wound.

"There's no wound..." I asked, confused. 

"O-oh... er... there wasn't... any wound?" He explained, but is sounded more as a cover up.

"No... I'm positive that there was. I felt the blood." I retorted, my head only throbbing more as I tried to figure out how I could've possibly healed that fast. The man just looked at me, looking like I just caught him stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. 

"W-wait, who are you?" I asked shakily, backing away from him

"I'm the Doctor." He responded swiftly.

"Doctor? Doctor for what?" He seemed somewhat displeased by my reaction. As if it wasn't the one he was expecting. After a moment, he shook his head and responded.

"It's just the Doctor. And you are?" He asked, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Zoe. Just Zoe." I replied awkwardly, earning a chuckle from the Doctor. Before he could respond, a dinging noise came from center console in the room. He quickly turned to check on the monitor which gave me a chance to look him over again, getting a better look at him now that he wasn't so far away and battling some monster from my nightmares.

He was a tall, lanky man with a slim face and a mess of short brown hair that stood up in all directions. His hair was such a spiky mess, it looked as if he had just gotten electrocuted and decided to just keep his hair looking the way it did. He also wore a dark blue suit with a red tie. He seemed to have ditched his trench coat I had seen him wearing earlier and traded it for a pair of black, square-rimmed glasses. He was definitely every nerdy girl’s dream man.

He must have sensed my gaze and turned to look at me, softly smirking when I looked away suddenly and tried to act like I wasn't just creeping on him. He turned back to the monitor, seeming very interested on what it had on it. Just as I was about to ask what he was looking at, I heard my name being whispered softly.

"Did you hear that?" I asked, turning to look behind me. I turned back to the Doctor, but he seemed to not have heard me and was still fixated on the monitor in front of him.

" _Z..o..e..."_ It called again. I turned to look for the source, narrowing my eyes when I noticed a door that looked like it led to a hallway. It had to be coming from there, right?

"I'm gonna go check out that noise." I called to the Doctor again, not waiting to hear if he actually heard this time or not.

I walked to the doorway, surprised to see not a hallway, but an entrance to a cave. I was about to turn back to question the Doctor about it when I heard the voice calling louder, choosing to follow the sound deeper into the cave instead. I followed the cave all the way until it opened up into a large cavern. It's walls expanded so far upwards, I couldn't see where the ceiling stopped.

I stepped inside of the cavern, my mouth dropping almost instantly in awe as tiny lights began to glow around me. They looked like little blue lightning bugs who's light never went out. I looked around in amazement, feeling a sense of wonder that I had never felt before. I could've stood and stared for hours if I wasn't interrupted once more by a voice calling my name once more.

I turned to a dark part of the cave just as the creature who attacked me stepped into the light, but instead of feeling frightened, I felt a deep longing to be near the creature. I wanted to love it, to care for it, to protect it. I would give my life for it. It reached it's hand out to me and I slowly walked over to take it.

"Zoe!!" A voice called from far away, causing me to turn. It sounded so worried and so pained.

When I turned back to the creature, I was only met with the worried eyes of the Doctor, his hands holding either side of my face. Once my eyes met with his, his face seemed to relax slightly but still didn't remove his hands from my face.

"W-what happened? How did I get here?" I said, clearly confused.

"What do you mean? You didn't leave this room." He said in a slight panic, only making me more confused.

"No. I walked out of this room and there was this cave... The creature was there!" I explained, my eyebrows furrowing when his face only grew more worried.

"Zoe... Did you look into the eyes of the creature?" He asked. I was completely lost. What did looking into the eyes of that creature have to do with my sudden teleportation from a cave to back in this room?

"Y-yeah. It looked at me and I couldn't move. The only reason I was able to get away was because it looked away to get closer to me." I said, still not drawing the conclusion of why that mattered right now.

"Oh no... no, no, no, that's not good. That's far from good!" He spoke in a flurry of words. He seemed to be lost in himself as he let me go to return back to the monitor.

"What's going on? What's not good?" I asked, following him to the center of the room.

He didn’t answer me as he typed, trying to find more information on whatever the hell was going on. His refusal to answer my question only annoyed me further as he typed. I grabbed his arm harshly and pulled him so he would look at me.

“Tell me what’s going on.” I said sternly, giving him the best pissed off expression I could muster. His eyes widened as my point got across quite clearly. He sighed softly and pulled on the monitor to bring it closer so I could see it. On the screen was an image of the creature. Just the image alone made my heart skip a beat. But why?

“This is a Chikura. It’s from the planet Zyrophontolian in the Jirukan solar system. It’s gaze has the power to paralyze anyone who looks into it’s eyes. I don’t know how or why it’s here, but now I know what it wants.” He said, looking back to the screen.

“What does it want?” I asked softly, a terrible feeling settling in my stomach.

“You.” He said, not taking his eyes from the screen.

One word. One word was all it took. The terrible feeling soon grew into all out panic.

“I-I have to get out of here.” I stammered, feeling my world spin around me.

“Zoe, you’ll be safer with me, I promise.” He spoke carefully, trying to calm me down.

“Safer? First you kidnap me after I was attacked by a creature ripped straight from a child’s nightmares and now you want me to just stay here? Yeah, no. I’m leaving.” I said, looking for an exit. I was clearly panicking and not thinking straight, but I just needed to be home. Back to something familiar. Back to my baby Malekai…

My eyes locked onto a set of double doors and I walked straight to them, ignoring the Doctor’s shouts of protests. I threw the doors open, only to be horrified at what laid beyond the doors. Darkness was everywhere I could see. Balls of fire burned in the distance all around, but what scared me the most what the unending darkness, and how I was just about to fall into it. A terrified scream escaped my throat as an arm was snaked around my waist I was pulled away from the abyss and back into the safety of the room, the doors swinging shut.

I pushed away from the Doctor and fell onto the floor, backing far away from the door as if they would swing open and the darkness would swallow me whole at any moment. The Doctor knelt by my side but I quickly moved away from him, terrified of my situation now.

“W-what the hell was that?! Where the hell are we????” I screamed, backing away from him further and scrambling from my knees, making sure to stay out of his reach.

“I didn’t want you to see that yet. You weren’t ready and I’m sorry it frightened you. It’s hard to explain but this is a space ship and you’re in space. It was the only safe place I could think to bring you while I figured out why the Chikura was on earth and what it wanted with you.” He explained, his voice soft and careful. He made sure to stay out of your personal space so you wouldn’t freak out again.

“This is crazy. You’re crazy!” I shouted, cradling my head in my hands. Too many walls in my reality were breaking in such a short amount of time. First, I found out monsters exist and were coming after me. Then, I found out that I had seemingly been abducted and taken into space by an… what even was he?

“I know this all seems strange and too much to comprehend in such a short amount of time, but if anything in your crazy world is certain at the moment, it is that I can protect you.” He said softly, taking a step towards me.

“Take me home. Take me home, NOW!” I spat out, feeling dizzy from the overload of information.

His face fell at my words and he scrambled to try and think of the words to make me stay, but I cut him off with a glare before he could even begin to try. He sighed and walked towards the center of the room with the control panel, pushing buttons and turning dials. There was a weird groaning noise and a bump and he turned to me, his eyes pleading. I wasted no time in running to the doors, throwing them open and sighing in relief when I saw the familiar scene of behind the diner instead of darkness.

“You’re not safe here. I can protect you if you’ll just trust me.” He spoke, grabbing my hand gently in his own. I turned to him and snatched my hand back.

“I can take care of myself.” I spat, backing away from him more. “I don’t know what you are or why you decided to make it your personal goal to protect me, but I want you to stay far away from me.”

I turned back around and walked towards where my car was parked, fishing my keys from my pocket. I unlocked the door and opened it, a hand stopping the door from opening just enough for me to get in.

“If you need me, just call. I’ll take care of the rest.” He said. God, this guy just doesn’t know when to quit! I shoved his hand off my door and got inside, slamming it shut. Just as I started the ignition, I hear the same groaning noise from earlier and I looked back towards were I came from, but nothing was there. No space ship, no Doctor, just nothing. I shook off the feeling of unease that came over me and drove out of the parking lot, leaving the events of this hectic morning behind.


End file.
